In recent years, there is a growing demand for miniaturization of a MOS type solid-state image sensing device. At the same time, it is also necessary to realize high sensitivity. Therefore, it is required to increase the proportion of a photodiode (PD), which is a photoelectric conversion portion with respect to a pixel. For the above reason, the miniaturization of a floating diffusion (FD) portion, a reset transistor, a pixel amplifier transistor, and the like included in the pixel is advanced.
To further miniaturize a solid-state image sensing device, a configuration is proposed in which a plurality of PD portions share a FD portion and the like. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a solid-state image sensing device including a pixel which has two or four PD portions and transfer read-out transistors, a FD portion, and a pixel amplifier transistor and a method for driving the same.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-167958